memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quinn Friedl
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Quinn Friedl! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Three-dimensional chess rules" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 23:29, 18 February 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent post Just FYI, I moved the article you created to the singular form. If you could add a citation as to what episode the term was used in, it would be appreciated. If you need help doing so, feel free to ask on this page, or on the article's talk page.--31dot 03:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Firewine Please note that we do not put assumptions in articles; only factual information goes in them. Since we did not see Firewine, we cannot make any judgements about what it is like. If you have questions about this, please post them here, or on the article's talk page.--31dot 13:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 22:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Again, please read the image use policy linked above. Further inappropriate uploads will result in a block until you'll reply here on your talk page and let us know that you understood the policy. Tom 23:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi. This is Quinn. First, I'd like to say how sorry I am that this happened. I'm real new here and I had no idea of the rules. I have read the terms above and will follow them without exception. Thank you again for letting me know! --Quinn Friedl 11:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC)